Present invention embodiments relate to evaluating a user interface's usability for task completion, and more specifically, to tracking users' frequency of use, residency, and click flow path within a user interface for analyzing the usability of the user interface for completing designated tasks.
User interfaces present information to users via various areas, panes, or windows within the user interface. Certain areas of a user interface are always displayed, while other areas are only displayed when prompted or activated by a user utilizing the user interface. Different areas often present and display different information. User interfaces may also display various buttons, switches, or icons that are selectable by users utilizing the user interface. The combination of the buttons with the areas of the user interface enables a user to perform and complete tasks with the user interface.
However, the design of a user interface may not be optimized for users to efficiently complete the intended tasks for which the user interface was originally designed. Some user interfaces may present a large portion of the display with an area that is rarely utilized or does not provide useful information. Other user interfaces may require several steps to be performed by a user to display areas or buttons that are useful for completing a task, where these areas or buttons should be displayed more easily or more frequently. User interfaces may be optimized so that tasks may be completed by users in a more time efficient and effective manner.